The Portal
by Healer Teddylonglong
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Harry discovers a strange Portal on the Hogwarts grounds and decides to find out where it leads. Set during the summer after Harry's fifth Hogwarts year. Completely AU, partly OOC. Main characters: Harry, Hermione, McGonagall, Snape, Lily and James Potter and the Founders of Hogwarts.


**The Portal to Hogwarts**  
><strong>by Healer Pomfrey<strong>

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
>I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.<em>

* * *

><p><em>'And I'm not going to return to the Dursleys,'<em> Harry resolved in determination, as he descended the staircase coming from the Headmaster's office after begging Professor Dumbledore to allow him to go anywhere but to his relatives over the holidays.

He angrily stormed out onto the grounds, furiously kicking a few small stones into the lake, before he calmed down and sat next to the lake, fiercely rubbing his forehead in a faint attempt to ease the headache that had been bothering him ever since Voldemort had cast a spell at him at the Ministry of Magic a few days ago.

_'The afternoon classes have already begun,'_ he realised; however, he could not care less. _'It's the last day of classes anyway,' _he thought, letting out a long sigh.

When he let his eyes wander around the deserted grounds, still feeling very upset that the Headmaster not only threw him out of his home every summer but on top of it forced him to return to his atrocious relatives, something suddenly caught his eye.

It was a gate. _'How did this appear here all of a sudden?'_ he wondered, absolutely sure that it had not been there before. He got up from the ground and hesitantly made his way over to the gate. _'It's beautiful,'_ he thought, staring at the portal that was decorated with many small Hogwarts crests in front of a golden background. _'Maybe it's a portal and leads somewhere,'_ he decided and carefully stepped through the portal, only to find himself back on the Hogwarts grounds.

_'Oh well,'_ he thought, feeling slightly disappointed. _'I'll go and attend the rest of the afternoon classes,'_ he resolved. _'I'll still have time enough to decide where to go until tomorrow.'_ He slowly returned to the castle, almost stumbling over a tabby cat as soon as he entered the entrance hall.

_'McGonagall?'_ he thought in surprise. _'I thought she was at St. Mungo's.'_ He inwardly groaned upon realising that the tabby cat transformed into his Head of House. _'She won't like that I'm just missing my Charms class,' _he thought in annoyance.

However, to his utmost surprise, his Head of House did not comment on the topic, but stepped in front of him in apparent enthusiasm. "Oh Harry, I'm so happy that you came here. Your parents will be thrilled. They couldn't wait for you to come."

"Excuse me Professor?" Harry asked in bewilderment. "We're at Hogwarts, aren't we? Are you all right Professor?"

"Of course," McGonagall replied crisply, giving him a sharp look. "Are you not aware of where you are Mr. Potter?"

"At Hogwarts," Harry replied, beginning to feel thoroughly annoyed with the conversation.

"You came here through the Portal, is that correct?" the Scottish lioness enquired.

"I walked through the gate," Harry recalled. "However, it didn't take me anywhere but back to the Hogwarts grounds."

A faint smile appeared on the older witch's face. "Yes Harry, it's Hogwarts, but it's a different dimension," she explained, patiently. "Only the heirs of the Founders are residing at Hogwarts in this dimension, and only those theirs who have discovered the Portal and used it to come here."

_'This is strange though,'_ Harry thought. _'How can McGonagall be here and at St. Mungo's at the same time?'_ He remained pensive for a moment, before he voiced his question, causing his Head of house to sigh.

"I didn't remain at St. Mungo's dear," she replied, smiling. "My leg still hurts, but I preferred to return here like I always do during the holidays. Professor Dumbledore is not aware of the matter though."

"But isn't he an heir of Gryffindor?" Harry queried in surprise, only now realising that the professor was leaning onto a cane.

McGonagall smirked. "Yes, but he never discovered the Portal... yet. As far as I know, it only shows itself to those who are in dire need of help and whom Hogwarts deems as worthy. You must know that she's very powerful."

_'Did she say something about my parents?_' Harry wondered. _'Or was it just my imagination? Dad's the heir of Gryffindor, but Mum's muggleborn, so she's not supposed to be here.'_

"Your parents are here as well," McGonagall continued as if she had been able to read his thoughts.

"But how can they be here?" Harry asked in confusion. "They're supposed to be dead, plus my mother was muggleborn."

A soft smile passed over the witch's face, as she replied, "Everyone who has discovered the Portal during their life time will return here when they die. Your mother wasn't muggleborn by the way. She was born after a long line of Squibs. In fact, she's one of the heirs of Professors Hufflepuff and Slytherin just like Professor Snape and Voldemort. However, neither Professor Snape nor Voldemort has discovered this place yet, which is surprising in Professor Snape's case but understandable in Voldemort's, considering that it's up to Hogwarts to decide who's going to be allowed in here. Your father is a descendant of Professors Gryffindor and Ravenclaw like myself. Therefore, you're the heir of all four Founders, the first and so far only one." Seeing that Harry was rubbing his forehead for the umpteenth time, she gave him a sharp look. "Harry, are you feeling well?" she asked in obvious concern.

"I'm fine," Harry replied quickly, only to add, hesitantly, "It's just a headache. I think Voldemort hit me with some spell the other night. It's all right though."

"Let me take you to Professor Hufflepuff then," McGonagall decided in a firm voice. "She's the Healer here, although your mother is a Healer as well."

"No no, it's fine," Harry quickly assured his Head of House. "I'd like to meet my parents though."

"I'll take you there," McGonagall promised. "Please seek Professor Hufflepuff's or your mother's help when your headache doesn't clear up soon though."

HP

After a ten-minute walk through passages of which Harry knew that they were unused in the normal dimension, they stopped in front of a door that was guarded by an owl.

"Mr. Harry Potter is here to see his parents," McGonagall informed the bird that nodded and turned the back to them, shoohooing something in the direction of the quarters that it was guarding.

An instant later, a young woman opened the door, looking wide-eyed at the boy who was standing next to her former Head of House. A huge smile replaced her expression as she blurted out, "Harry!"

"Mum," Harry replied, returning the smile.

"I'm so happy that you found us here," Lily said, before she motioned for Harry and the professor to come in.

While McGonagall declined, stating that she had to return to her room to rest her leg for a while, Harry curiously followed his mother into what seemed to be his parents' quarters.

Lily led Harry into a huge living room, which Harry liked immediately. It was decorated in light colours, and the walls were covered with bookshelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling and were only interrupted by the occasional magical window. The ceiling was charmed like the one in the Great Hall, which made the room very bright.

"Your father is still in class," Lily informed him. "He'll be back in time for dinner."

"All right," Harry replied, absentmindedly, unable to take his eyes from his mother. "I still can't believe that you're real," he stammered in confusion.

"Harry, I'm so happy," Lily replied, teary-eyed, before she proceeded to pull Harry into a bear's hug, too excited to realised that he slightly flinched back. "You look gorgeous," she said, staring at the boy in apparent amazement, as she let herself sink next to her son onto the sofa. "Minerva has told me about you, and I'm so very proud of you my dear. You've become a very fine young man."

_'My mum,'_ Harry thought in awe, unconsciously leaning into his mother's embrace. "I wanted nothing more than to meet you and dad," he whispered, not trusting his voice to speak aloud. "I'm so happy."

"Me too Harry," Lily replied, unobtrusively wiping a few tears from her cheek.

"What classes do they have here?" Harry then queried with a combination of interest and confusion. "The people who're here have already finished Hogwarts, haven't they?"

His mother gave him a fond smile, before she explained, "Yes my boy. However, people through all ages are residing here, and not only charms and spells but also potions and plants have changed over time, and we're spending the time teaching each other as well as doing research together, not only because it's interesting for everyone, but also mainly to help those who are still alive in this time. So far, Minerva was the only one, but now that you joined us, everyone is going to be thrilled to teach you. I'm also waiting for Severus to come here, but maybe it's better if he doesn't, considering his bad relationship with your father."

Harry inwardly groaned, before he queried, "Snape? He absolutely hates me for some reason, and Madam Pomfrey once told me that it was because I look like dad."

Lily rolled her eyes in apparent annoyance and explained, "Yes, I believe that, but on the other hand he was my best friend, and I'd love to see him here. You should try to get along with him well, sweetie."

Harry let out a snort. "He makes it extremely difficult to get along with him," he replied, rubbing his forehead.

"You don't look well," Lily spoke up, eyeing her son in concern. "What happened to you, and how did you end up here?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied, inwardly sighing in annoyance, before he explained to his mother about his life at the Dursleys and that he had decided to not return to them just before the Portal appeared in front of his eyes.

Lily nodded, smiling, before she suddenly laid her right hand at the stone wall and said in a small voice, "Thank you so much Hogwarts. I really appreciate it that you made Harry come here."

"You're most welcome my dear," the kind voice of an elder lady replied, gently. "You must look after him and see to it that he will be trained well. Speak with my Founders about the boy. They know about him."

"Thank you Hogwarts. I will," Lily promised and took her hand off the wall.

"This is amazing," Harry blurted out, staring from his mother at the spot on the wall in awe.

"All heirs are able to speak with the castle," Lily explained, smiling. "Just try it out sometime, however, don't disturb her just for fun, only if you have a valid reason to speak with her."

"All right," Harry agreed, just when his father entered the room.

HP

"Harry?" James asked, staring at the boy who looked like the spitting image of himself.

"Hi Dad," Harry replied, happily grinning at his father.

"Great that you managed to come here," James cheered. "This place is the best place in the world if you want to know anything. It's a palace of wisdom, as we have all the knowledge of the past one thousand years gathered here."

Harry let out a snort. "Meeting you and Mum was already worth coming here. Other than that, the only thing that I need to know is how to vanquish Voldemort," he said, sighing, before he added as an afterthought, "and perhaps how to cure a werewolf."

"Remus," James spoke up, alert. "Do you know Remus Lupin?"

"Yes," Harry said in a grave voice. "He was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that we ever had, however, he had to retire because of being a werewolf."

"Harry, speak with Salazar Slytherin," Lily threw in, firmly. "If anyone can help you with that, it'll be him. Concerning Voldemort, there are several people with whom we should talk. You're not alone sweetie. We're going to help you."

"Thanks Mum," Harry replied, gratefully.

HP

Soon it was dinner time, and Harry curiously followed his parents into the Great Hall, where he looked around with interest. The four House tables as well as the Head table were gone and had been replaced by smaller tables with six or eight chairs around them. His parents ushered him to the table, where Professor McGonagall was already sitting, and Harry happily took the seat between his parents.

_'I can't believe it, I'm with my parents,'_ he thought, feeling happier than ever before in his life. His mother introduced him to the other witches and wizards surrounding the table, who came all from different times. _'How come that they aren't much older if they were born five hundred years ago?'_ Harry wondered, staring at Rowena Ravenclaw in disbelief. _'She's very old, but not more than maybe two hundred years, although she should be one thousand years old,'_ he thought, incredulously.

Apparently sensing his confusion, his mother explained to him that everyone who had discovered the Portal during his or her lifetime would come to live in this dimension after their death and would remain at their age forever.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts, when Rowena Ravenclaw suddenly addressed him. "Harry," she said in a soft voice, "like your mother, who is my heir as well, I'm a Seer. I had several visions about you, and my friends, the other three Founders, and I would like to teach you."

"I'd like that Professor, thank you so much," Harry replied, politely. "Considering the prophecy about Voldemort and myself, I need all the help that I can get."

"I know my boy, I know," Rowena said, soothingly. "Don't worry though, we'll all help you. Are you going to remain here over the summer holidays?"

"Yes Professor, if I may?" Harry confirmed, unsurely.

"Of course my boy," Rowena reassured him, before she instructed him to come to see the Founders after breakfast the following morning.

HP

After dinner, the small family returned to their quarters, and Lily and James asked Hogwarts for a room for Harry, which the castle kindly made right away.

"This is your room now, whenever you have time to come here and visit us, please do so," Lily said in a soft voice, before she motioned Harry to lie down on his bed and let her check on him. "Before you were born, I worked at St. Mungo's as a Healer's apprentice," she explained to Harry, when she began to wave her wand over him.

"My spells only show that you're having a bad headache and are running a temperature, plus you seem to have cuts on your left hand that have become infected. However that doesn't explain a moderate temperature," she finally spoke up. "Show me your hand."

Harry held out his left hand. "It's all right Mum. One of the teachers made me write with a quill that made me write on my hand," he explained in a small voice.

"A blood quill," Lily said, horrified. "Have you told Professor McGonagall about it? She's your Head of House, isn't she?"

"Yes," Harry admitted, "however, I didn't want her to get in trouble with Professor Umbridge, so I didn't tell anyone except for my best friend. It's all right though, Umbridge is dead now."

Lily let out a snort. "That woman is lucky that she isn't a heir of a Founder and met me," she said, sounding very angry, before she asked, pensively, "You said that Voldemort hit you with a spell?"

"Yes I think so," Harry replied, inwardly groaning at the fuss.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I don't know what spell he cast," Lily said, sadly shaking her head. "We'll have to ask the Founders tomorrow. Maybe it's an ancient spell that he used. I'll just give you something for the headache and the fever, and then I suggest that you try to sleep. During the night, I'll brew some Murtlap essence for your hand." She made him drink two potions and gently tucked him in, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Five minutes later, Harry was fast asleep with a happy smile playing on his lips.

Unbeknownst to the fact that his parents witnessed several of his nightmares, in which he begged his abusive uncle not to beat him, Harry slept through until his mother woke him up in time for breakfast. She waved her wand over him a few times, before she made him drink two potions. "If you feel well enough to get up, I suggest that you get ready for breakfast," she said kindly. "Afterwards, I'm going to accompany you to the Founders' quarters."

Only when Harry got up did he notice that his left hand was meticulously wrapped in gauze. _'Mum must have done that while I was asleep,'_ he thought, feeling incredibly happy to be together with his parents.

HP

"Umbridge did what?" McGonagall spoke up, horrified, after hearing Lily's explanation about the professor having used a blood quill on her son. She rose from her chair in determination. "I'll go and see to it that she receives a one-way ticket to Azkaban right away."

"No Professor, wait," Harry threw in, reaching out for the professor's arm to keep her back. "I think she's dead now anyway," he informed the Scottish lioness and told her in a small voice what had happened in the forest a few days ago.

"Thank Merlin," McGonagall replied, sighing in apparent relief as she resumed her spot at the breakfast table. "Harry, you should have informed me a long time ago."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry Professor, but I didn't want you or Madam Pomfrey to get in trouble with her. It was all right though, Hermione helped me and brewed Murtlap essence for my hand."

"It's not all right," Lily threw in, clearly upset. "Oh well then, let's go and see the Founders about the fight against Voldemort."

"I'll accompany you," McGonagall decided. "Maybe I'll be able to somehow help Harry."

"Thank you so much," Harry replied, casting his Head of House a grateful smile.

His father decided to join them as well, and a few minutes later, Harry hesitantly followed his parents into Godric Gryffindor's office. It was situated exactly where Dumbledore's office usually was and it looked about the same, apart from the fact that the small glass figurines and devices were missing. _'They're missing in Dumbledore's office now as well,'_ Harry thought, _'considering that I destroyed them all.' _He couldn't help feeling ashamed at the thought that he had allowed his anger towards the Headmaster to let himself go in such a way.

HP

All four Founders were assembled in the Headmaster's office and smiled at Harry.

"Hello my boy," Helga Hufflepuff was the first to speak up. She stepped towards Harry and pulled him into a light embrace, noticing, horrified, that the boy slightly flinched back.

"He has been neglected and abused by my sister and her husband," Lily informed her many times great grandmother and fellow Healer in a small voice.

"Then it's good that you're here now sweetie," the Founder said in a soft voice, giving Harry an encouraging smile.

"Thank you Professor," Harry replied, gratefully. "I'm very happy that I found this place and am able to get to know my parents and ancestors."

"Very well," Godric Gryffindor interrupted the conversation, sounding slightly impatient. "As far as I'm informed, you have two months here, and we've lots of things to do, so I suggest that we commence right away."

"Yes sir," Harry agreed in a small voice, looking at the Founder in expectation.

"Excuse me Godric," Lily threw in, glancing at her son. "Harry told me that he has some other questions apart from the matter with Voldemort, which he'd like to ask your colleagues."

"Go on then Thunderbolt," Salazar spoke up, raising an eyebrow in a way that reminded Harry of Professor Snape.

"Thank you sir," Harry replied, gratefully. "I'd like to ask if there was a cure for Lycanthropy in your time or in any other time."

"To cure the werewolves you mean?" Slytherin queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes sir," Harry confirmed, looking at the Founder in expectation.

"Yes, that would be the wolvescure potion," Slytherin informed him. "I'll teach you. However, it's not easy, and we have to make sure that you're proficient at NEWT level potions, before you'll be allowed to brew it."

"Thank you so much sir," Harry said, gratefully, thinking, _'Salazar seems a bit like Snape but friendlier, thank Merlin.'_

"What else?" Godric asked, slightly impatiently.

"Other than that it's only the question how to get rid of Voldemort," Harry replied, thoughtfully, before he remembered to ask, "And perhaps if there's a way to fetch someone back who fell through the veil. A few days ago, my godfather fell through the veil after being attacked by Death Eaters. Is there anything that I could do to save him?"

"Yes, there's a way," Salazar was the one to reply to the question, sounding slightly grumpy. "You have to follow him through the veil and cast a spell at the person and quickly follow him back. The spell has to be performed within a fortnight after the person fell through the veil."

"Will you please teach me the spell?" Harry asked, giving the Potions Master a pleading look.

"Yes, I will," Slytherin promised and suggested to his colleagues, "Since the boy needs to return to the other dimension in about ten days at the latest, I suggest that I not only teach him the spell but also give him an intensive Potions course during this time, so that he'll be able to brew the werewolf potion back in his dimension."

"Excuse me Professor," James Potter threw in, "wouldn't it be possible to just give Harry one dose of the potion, so that he could take it with him and cure our friend?"

Slytherin shook his head and sneered, "Potions turn useless if brought through the Portal. He has to brew it in the other dimension."

"There's another point, for which Harry is in need of help," Lily spoke up, realising that her son was not willing to ask the Founders about the matter. "Voldemort seems to have cast a dark spell at him, which I don't recognise."

"Let me see," Helga Hufflepuff spoke up and began to wave her wand over the boy, while Harry, his parents, his Head of House and the other three Founders proceeded to speak about Voldemort's situation in detail. The Founders promised to think about how to vanquish the evil wizard together with McGonagall and the Potters, so that they could train Harry accordingly, when he came back from the other dimension in two weeks' time. Finally, the Healer spoke up, sounding relieved.

"I found the spell, however, I must search for the counter spell," she informed the Potters and promised to try healing Harry as soon as possible.

Finally, Slytherin led Harry out of the office and motioned him to follow him into his private lab, where he gave the boy an intensive Potions course. By the time, the two wizards walked to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry was not only able to brew all first year potions flawlessly, but had also learned more about magical and non magical ingredients than during his five Hogwarts years.

_'Slytherin is an amazing teacher. If this continues for another week, I should be able to take my NEWTs in Potions,'_ Harry thought, when he followed his parents to their quarters, feeling relieved that his mother had insisted that he should not have any obligations after dinner.

HP

A week later, Slytherin deemed Harry adept enough to flawlessly brew all seventh year's potions of his time and also to brew the wolvescure potion by himself. The two wizards spent the afternoon practising the spell that Harry would need in order to bring Sirius back, before Slytherin told him, "Go back and fulfil these two tasks in the other dimension and then come back here, so that we can train you how to get rid of my other heir."

His parents only grudgingly allowed him to go, and Lily was very much consoled when Professor McGonagall offered to accompany Harry.

_'Thank Merlin,'_ Harry thought in relief, before he profusely thanked his Head of House.

"Harry, take good care of yourself," Lily instructed him when she tucked him into bed that evening. "I want to see you here back unharmed in a few days' time."

"It'll probably take a week," Harry replied, yawning. "Slytherin told me that the full moon is next Sunday, so that Remus will have to take the potion by Friday at the latest. But I want to make sure that it really worked before I come back, especially since Helga told me where I could find her and Salazar's quarters and that I could stay there at any time. I probably need to use Salazar's lab anyway."

Lily sighed. "Harry, please think about letting Severus in on the matter. I'd feel better if I knew that he'd supervise you when you're brewing, and I believe that it would be a good opportunity for you to get on his good side, especially since you're surely going to receive the Order of Merlin if you cure all the werewolves."

"I'll think about it," Harry promised. "Next week I'm only going to cure Remus, and then I'll come back here for the rest of the holidays though."

"Of course sweetie, it's not urgent," Lily reassured him, before she told him good night and noxed out the lights.

HP

With mixed feelings, Harry followed his Head of House through the Portal, feeling incredibly relieved that she was with him and would help him at least with the task at the Ministry of Magic.

"Harry, let's do it the proper way," McGonagall broke the silence, when they walked towards the Apparition border. "I have a friend who works at the Department of Magical Mysteries, and I'm sure she'll help us to get into the room, where Sirius fell through the veil."

Ten minutes later, they were standing in the room, where they had fought against the Death Eaters almost two weeks ago. McGonagall's friend was with them, eyeing Harry in apparent concern.

"Let's go together," McGonagall said in a firm voice, reaching out to grab Harry's left hand.

"No Professor, I'll go alone," Harry insisted. "If I'm not back in a while, maybe you could come and look for me."

Before the Gryffindor Head could contradict, he hesitantly made his way to follow Sirius. As soon as the room was out of his sight, he could only see a black mist. _'This really doesn't help,'_ he thought, sighing, and raised his voice. "Sirius, are you here?"

"Harry, is that you?" Sirius' voice replied immediately. "Harry, I'm stuck here. I want to go back to you but I can't..."

"Wait for a moment and be quiet please. I need to concentrate," Harry instructed his godfather. Trying to concentrate on the spell that Salazar had practised with him on the previous afternoon, he waved his wand in the direction, from where he had heard Sirius' voice and spoke the incantation.

_'I just hope it worked,'_ he thought, as he slowly let his wand sink, suddenly feeling very drained. "Sirius?" he asked, hopefully.

"Harry, I can move now," Sirius' reply came immediately. "Let's hurry back now, quickly."

Still unable to see his godfather through the black mist, Harry slowly walked back in the direction from where he had come a few minutes ago. Only when he was back where his Head of House was waiting for him together with her friend, he could see that Sirius was following him on his heels.

"Minerva, I trust you and won't ask questions, but please get out of my sight quickly," the Ministry employee told her friend, eyeing Sirius with a combination of suspicion and apparent amazement.

"We'll do that," McGonagall promised. "Thanks for your help Amanda." With that she cast Harry and Sirius a stern look that clearly told them to forget any kind of funny business for the time being and motioned them to follow her to the fireplace.

While Sirius flooed back to Grimmauld Place, the professor instructed Harry to follow her to her office at Hogwarts.

HP

"Thank Merlin everything went well," Harry blurted out, when he stepped out of the fireplace. "Thank you so much for your help Professor."

"Well done Harry," McGonagall commended him, giving him a proud look. "Now Harry, shall we call Professor Snape and Remus here right away? Or would you prefer speaking with them separately?"

"No it's all right," Harry replied, pensively, before a thought crossed his mind. "Professor, can we speak with Professor Snape about the other dimension, considering that he's a heir as well?"

McGonagall nodded. "If necessary and only then, yes," she replied, reassuringly. Giving the boy a sharp look, she queried, "Are you all right Harry? Do you want to speak with them now, or would you prefer to get some rest first?"

"I'm fine," Harry lied. "I won't brew the potion today but tomorrow anyway, but I'll feel better after speaking with them."

HP

Two minutes later, the two former classmates stepped through the fireplace, looking from their former teacher to Harry in apparent surprise.

"Thank you for coming immediately, Severus and Remus," McGonagall spoke up and motioned for the young wizards to take a seat. "In fact, Harry has something that he wishes to speak about with the two of you," she continued, giving Harry an encouraging look.

"I'm sorry to bother you during the holidays professors," Harry spoke up in a small voice, averting his eyes to view a pattern on the carpet. "By chance I have come into the possession of the recipe of the long lost wolvescure, which is a cure for Lycanthropy, and I'd like to ask you, Professor Lupin, if you'd be willing to try it if I brewed it for you and you, Professor Snape, if you'd be interested to brew it together with me." He slowly raised his eyes towards the two professors.

"Of course Harry, I'd be delighted to try it out," Lupin replied immediately, looking at Harry with an expression of hope and happiness.

"Leave it to Potter to make a ruckus about nothing," the Potions Master sneered. "There's no cure for Lycanthropy."

Harry let out a long sigh, before he turned to his Head of House. "Professor, would it be possible to speak with Professor Snape in private please?"

"Of course Harry," McGonagall replied gently, pointing to the connecting door to her classroom.

Harry strode ahead, noticing in relief that Snape indeed followed him.

"Professor, please hear me out first," he began to speak. "First of all, I'd like to let you know that I'm going to brew the cure for Professor Lupin with or without your assistance. Secondly, there's something I'd like to tell you because you're an heir of Professors Hufflepuff and Slytherin just like myself." He glanced at the Potions Master, however, the professor's expression remained blank.

"Only by chance," he continued, "I discovered the Portal that leads to a different dimension at Hogwarts, where the descendants of the Founders of all ages live together, and I spent two weeks there. Professor McGonagall was there as well as were my parents." Seeing that the professor seemed to be listening, he explained, "I specifically asked Professor Slytherin about a cure for Lycanthropy, and he told me about its existence and taught me how to brew it."

"And why exactly would I believe you?" Snape sneered, quirking an eyebrow.

"Maybe because my mother specifically told me that she hopes that you'll discover the Portal and come to join them too in the near future," Harry replied in an upset voice, before an idea crossed his mind.

He stepped towards the wall and laid both hands at the wall. "Hogwarts, can you please show Professor Snape the Portal, so that he'll be able to join Professor McGonagall and me, when we return to the dimension of the heirs next week?"

"Hello my boy," Hogwarts replied in her gentle, soft voice. "So far I could not be sure about the professor's true motives and alliances, but if you assure me that he should be allowed into the dimension, I shall show him the Portal."

"Yes please Hogwarts," Harry replied, smiling. "During all my Hogwarts years, Professor Snape has always kept me safe, and I believe that he's on our side."

"Very well then, please tell him to go out onto the grounds in order to see the Portal. The Portal will be waiting for him," Hogwarts replied, gently.

"Thank you so much Hogwarts, bye now," Harry said, before he took his hands off the wall. Turning back to the Potions Master, he said in a soft but firm voice, "I'm sorry Professor, but I don't feel well and will go and get some rest now. Please think about the matter, and if you're interested in brewing the potion together with me, please meet me here tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. Otherwise, I'm going to brew it on my own. It'll take about five hours to brew."

Without waiting for a reply, he returned into Professor McGonagall's office and quickly informed his Head of House, before he made his way to his dormitory in Gryffindor in order to collect his luggage that was waiting for him in the otherwise empty dormitory. _'Thank Merlin I have the invisibility cloak,_' he thought, as he strode through the deserted corridors towards Helga's and Salazar's quarters.

HP

He hesitantly entered the living room, where the four Founders were staring at him from a life size painting, and pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"Hello Professors," Harry greeted his ancestors, "is it all right to stay here for a few days?"

"Of course dear," Rowena was the first to reply. "You're always welcome here."

"You're welcome Thunderbolt, but from whom are you hiding?" Salazar queried in a stern voice.

"From the Headmaster," Harry admitted in a small voice. "If he knew that I was here, he'd throw me out and drag me back to my horrible relatives."

"Nonsense Leo," Godric bellowed. "As the heir of all four of us, you're the rightful owner of Hogwarts and as such entitled to reside here at all times. Not even the Headmaster can throw you out, on the contrary, you're able to overwrite the Headmaster's decisions."

"Harry," Helga finally spoke up, giving him a sharp look. "You look outright ill. What happened?"

"I'm fine," Harry insisted. "It's just that I cast the spell which Salazar taught me in order to rescue my godfather from behind the veil. Maybe I used to much magic."

"Yes, that might be," Helga said, thoughtfully, before she called out, "Misty."

A small elf about the size and age of Dobby popped up in front of Harry. "Yes Mistress Helga, what can Misty do for you?" she asked, bowing slightly.

"Misty is Madam Pomfrey's house-elf as well as the elves' Healer," Helga informed Harry, before she asked Misty to check on Harry and give him the potions that he needed without telling Pomfrey about the matter.

Misty waved her hand over Harry and instructed him, "Don't do any magic for a few days and you'll be fine. I'll give you a Pepperup potion and a fever reducer now, and then I want you to rest." She popped away and returned with two small phials, which she handed the boy.

"Thank you so much," Harry replied, gratefully noticing that the potions helped a lot.

"Sleep for a while. I'll come to check on you again later on," Misty ordered him, before she popped away.

HP

Still not feeling overly well, Harry obeyed and followed Helga's instruction to go into the adjacent bedroom and make himself comfortable in a very old but cosy looking bed. 'A_ll the furniture in the rooms has an old style but is made really comfortable just like this bed,'_ Harry thought in amazement, as he drifted off to sleep. When he used the bathroom a few hours later, he realised that the bathroom seemed new and was completely up to modern standard._ 'This place is great,' _he thought, _'especially if the Headmaster can't find me here.'_

Just when he returned to the bedroom in order to sleep some more, a house-elf different from Misty popped into the room.

"Master Harry, I'm Malcolm, Mistress Minerva's elf," he introduced himself, before he explained that McGonagall had sent him to make sure that Harry had something to eat for dinner.

"Thank you so much Malcolm, but I'm not hungry right now," Harry replied, smiling at the elf. "Please tell Professor McGonagall thank you and that everything is fine here."

"Very well Master Harry, if you need anything, feel free to call me at any time," Malcolm offered, before he popped away with a barely audible sound.

HP

Harry slept through until the early morning, unaware of the fact that Misty had looked after him multiple times spelling potions straight into his system. _'I better get up before I oversleep,'_ he thought and readied himself for the day, before he spent a few hours in the living room, inspecting the books in the old fashioned bookshelf and talking with the Founders in their painting. Finally, he left for the Transfiguration classroom, wondering if Snape was going to show up or if he'd let him brew the potion by himself. _'Probably he still doesn't believe me anyway,'_ he thought, as he climbed up the grand staircase. _'He still believes that I'm an attention seeking brat like he always says.'_

However, to Harry's surprise, the Potions Master caught up with him just before he reached the Transfiguration classroom.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," he said in an even voice.

"Good morning Professor," Harry replied. "Where shall we brew the potion? In Professor Slytherin's lab, or would you prefer the Potions classroom, sir?"

"Either will be fine with me," Snape replied, surprisingly gently.

_'He'll surely be thrilled to see Salazar's lab,'_ Harry thought, inwardly grinning, _'although he'd never admit it to me.' _Aloud he said, "Shall we use Slytherin's lab then?"

"Very well," the professor agreed, and Harry led him to the quarters, where he had spent the night, knowing that there was a connection door leading to the potions lab.

Harry introduced Snape to the Founders in the painting, causing Salazar to glare at the Slytherin Head.

"It's about time that you come and visit me, considering that you're my descendant and are said to be the best Potions Master after myself," the Founder said in a grumpy voice, making Harry chuckle.

"I apologize," Snape replied, his face schooled to a blank mask. "I was not aware of the possibilities available. Only yesterday, due to Mr. Potter's meddling, Hogwarts provided me with the Portal that will allow me to visit you as soon as I'll be able to take a break from my current tasks."

"Salazar, we came to brew the wolfscure potion," Harry threw in, hesitantly. "Is it all right if we use your potions lab?"

"Of course my boy," Salazar replied, already sounding less grumpy.

HP

Together, professor and student headed into the potions lab, where the older wizard let his eyes wander around in obvious amazement. Apparently suddenly remembering Harry's presence, he proceeded to closely look at the recipe that Harry had laid out on the table in front of himself. While the professor studied the ingredients as well as the brewing instructions, Harry began to prepare their workspace and set up a cauldron.

"Mr. Potter," Snape finally spoke up, quirking an eyebrow. "Have you brewed this potion before?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied, astonished. "After making me brew all potions of the Founders' time from first year to seventh year potions, Professor Slytherin finally allowed me to brew it."

"Very well then, I shall prepare the ingredients," Snape decided, making Harry think, _'Who are you, and what have you done to Professor Snape?'_

To Harry's relief, the professor did not interfere in his brewing, although he seemed to be closely monitoring his every move, and Harry slowly relaxed, as far as it was possible considering that he was brewing a difficult yet important potion.

At one stage, however, the professor spoke up, without malice in his voice. "After the next stage, we can put the potion under a stasis charm for up to an hour, so that we have enough time to take lunch in the Great Hall." He gave Harry an assessing look, quirking an eyebrow.

"No thank you sir," Harry replied in determination. "If you want to eat lunch, please do so, but I'm going to continue here."

The Potions Master smirked. "Mr. Potter," he explained, sighing, "as much as I understand you, because I'd prefer to finish the potion right away, this is not an option. In fact, your Head of House has instructed me to bring you to the Great Hall for lunch, since the house-elves seem to have told her that you didn't eat anything during the last twenty-four hours."

Harry groaned in annoyance. "I wasn't hungry sir," he explained, "plus I can't go to the Great Hall, as the Headmaster mustn't know that I'm at Hogwarts. Please let me continue this now sir."

Snape let out an uncharacteristic snort. However, knowing that the boy had to concentrate in order to brew the potion flawlessly, he quietened, until they reached the stage at which it was safe to cast the stasis charm. Ignoring the deadly glare that his student shot him as he cast the charm, he continued to speak.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think the Headmaster will do when word gets out next week that Professor Lupin has been cured from Lycanthropy? Sit at his desk eating lemon drops, pet his bird and be happy for Professor Lupin? Potions Masters have tried for centuries to find a cure for Lycanthropy, and if you manage to heal werewolves with your potion, it'll be huge news all over the magical world. Do you really want the Headmaster along with everyone else to wonder for ages who achieved this major goal? Apart from the fact that the Ministry of Magic will surely ask for enough batches of the potion to cure all the werewolves in this country." He raised an eyebrow at the boy in clear amusement.

"You sir," Harry replied, simply. "You have the recipe here, you brewed it, and you'll be able to brew as many batches of it as needed. I can assist and prepare the ingredients if you want me to do so, but no one has to know that. No one will doubt that you managed to invent the potion or found Salazar's old recipe and brewed it according to it."

The professor stared at the boy for an instant, before he replied firmly, "No Mr. Potter. Definitely not. You were the one who found out about the cure and brewed it. I'm merely supervising you to keep you safe, not in order to take part in your success. If you succeed, which I don't doubt considering Professor Slytherin's abilities, you're certainly going to receive the Order of Merlin first class."

"No thanks," Harry replied, shrugging. "I don't want it, but I don't mind you receiving it sir."

"No Mr. Potter," Snape said in determination. "Now let's grace my meddling colleagues with our presence, before your Head of House begins to wonder if we had eaten each other alive."

"And what if the Headmaster takes me back to my relatives?" Harry contradicted. "Let me tell you one thing sir. If he does that, I'm not going to remain there, and none of you will ever see me again, maybe apart from those who are living in the other dimension. In that case please come and finish the potion to at least cure Remus."

"I will," Snape promised, smirking. "Do you really believe Professor McGonagall or myself would coax you into joining us in the Great Hall if any of us feared that Professor Dumbledore would take you back to your relatives?"

Harry stared at the professor in disbelief.

"While you were asleep, Professor McGonagall and I went to the other dimension and had a conversation with Professor Gryffindor about this very topic, and he informed us that as the heir of all four Founders no one, not even the Headmaster, was entitled to throw you out of Hogwarts. Professor Gryffindor has issued a parchment for you that lists you as the rightful owner of Hogwarts from today onwards." Ignoring Harry's disbelieving look, he continued, "Professor Dumbledore is already aware of the matter."

With that he demonstratively left the room and strode towards the Great Hall, followed by Harry, who still could not believe his luck. _'So that means that I'll never have to return to the Dursleys,' _he thought, _'oh well, I wouldn't anyway, since I can spend the holidays in Helga's and Salazar's quarters or in the other dimension.'_

"This also means," Snape suddenly spoke up, turning on his heels, "that you can prevent the Ministry from sending their excuses of personnel to teach at Hogwarts."

"Oh thank Merlin," Harry replied, chuckling as he noticed a small smile play on the professor's lips.

HP

"Harry," Dumbledore greeted the boy in his usual, friendly voice, however, his expression showed Harry that he was everything else but happy seeing the boy at Hogwarts.

"Harry, it's important that you return to your relatives," the Headmaster spoke up halfway through the meal. "The blood wards..."

"No sir," Harry interrupted the old wizard. "Hogwarts is my home, and I'm not going to return to that hellhole anymore."

"Harry," Dumbledore contradicted in a grave voice, "even if you don't see reason, in my position as your guardian in the magical world, I insist that you spend at least six weeks of the summer holidays with your aunt."

"No sir," Harry replied in a firm voice. "I'll see to it that the guardianship over me will be assigned to Professors McGonagall or Snape as soon as possible."

"Harry," Dumbledore sighed in exasperation, "to whom do you believe the Minister of Magic will listen in this matter, to a fifteen-year-old or to the Head of the Wizengamot?"

Snape smirked, as he replied, "Let's wait a few days, and I'm sure that the Minister of Magic will do exactly as Mr. Potter tells him."

'Does he know?' Harry mouthed, looking at the Potions Master, who unobtrusively shook his head.

"Apart from that," Snape continued, "are the blood wards completely useless considering that the Dark Lord shares Mr. Potter's blood."

During the discussion resulting from Snape's comment, Harry unobtrusively left the Great Hall and returned to the potions lab. Seeing that the professor had already prepared the ingredients, which he was going to need during the following hour, he cancelled the stasis charm and continued to brew, absentmindedly noticing that Snape joined him after a short while. Two hours later, the finished potion was simmering in the cauldron.

With a flick of the professor's wand, the potion was distributed into twenty small phials. "Write 'wolvescure' here," he instructed the boy, and as soon as Harry had complied, the phials were labelled in his hand writing.

Snape suggested to leave the other phials in Salazar's lab for the time being and take the one for Remus to McGonagall's office, and Harry immediately agreed, knowing that they couldn't invite Remus into the Founders' quarters.

"Are there any possible side effects to the wolvescure potion?" Snape asked Salazar as they crossed the Founders' living room.

"No my boy," Salazar replied, smirking.

HP

Twenty minutes later, Harry observed, happily, how Remus Lupin gulped down the potion that he had brewed for him and that hopefully was going to change the professor's life for the better.

"Harry, thank you so much for what you've done for me," Remus finally spoke up, handing the phial back to Snape.

"You're welcome, and Professor Snape and I brewed it together," Harry replied, casting Remus a genuine smile.

"Thank you Severus," the werewolf said, gratefully.

"Remus, is Sirius all right?" Harry enquired in concern for his godfather.

"He's right as rain," Remus informed him, smiling at the boy. "He wants you to visit us as soon as you can."

"Lupin, where are you going to spend the night of the full moon?" Snape suddenly asked. "It's not safe to assume that the potion worked."

"Of course not," Remus replied in a firm voice. "I intend to spend tomorrow night in the Shrieking Shack if that's possible."

"Of course," McGonagall reassured him, "even if Professor Dumbledore is not aware of Harry's and Severus' attempt to cure you."

Everyone agreed to meet in the Shrieking Shack at seven o' clock on Sunday morning, and Snape and Remus left through the Floo.

Harry turned to his Head of House. "Professor, thank you so much for everything," he said, gratefully.

"You're very welcome Harry," the Scottish lioness replied gently. "On the contrary, I wish to thank you for curing Remus and for involving Professor Snape in the matter, even if you'd have been able to do everything without his help. Now what are you going to do now? Will you return to the other dimension?"

Harry let out a long sigh. "I don't think so," he said, pensively. "Knowing that I'll have to be back here in less than forty hours, I think I'll just stay here. I'd like to go to Diagon Alley to get my new school books though. Do you already have a list?" he queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"Flourish and Blotts have already received our list, so they know which books you need," McGonagall informed him. "I don't appreciate it if you go to Diagon Alley just by yourself though," she continued, sternly. "Why don't you visit your godfather and ask him or Professor Lupin to accompany you? I'm sure they'd be thrilled to do you the favour, and it shouldn't be a problem for Sirius to obtain a phial of polyjuice potion in order to safely accompany you."

HP

Harry followed the professor's advice and spent the following day with his godfather, who was delighted to take his godchild to Diagon Alley, even if he had to take polyjuice potion to look like Remus. In the evening, Sirius and Remus both returned to Hogwarts with Harry, and the two older wizards spent the night in the Shrieking Shack.

The thought _'I wonder if Remus is all right'_ kept popping up in Harry's mind, preventing him from getting more sleep than a few cat naps. Most of the night he spent talking with the Founders in the painting.

In the morning, he was the first to arrive in the Shrieking Shack, where Remus and Sirius were talking animatedly.

"Harry, it worked. Thank you so much," Remus blurted out at his sight, causing Harry to smile happily.

"Congratulation Remus, I'm so glad that it worked," he replied, grinning.

A few minutes later, Professors McGonagall and Snape arrived with Madam Pomfrey in tow.

"I think I don't have to ask you if you transformed," McGonagall said dryly, looking into the three happy faces.

Smiling, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Remus multiple times, before she finally announced, "Congratulations Remus, I can't find any trace of Lycanthropy in your system. You're not a werewolf anymore."

HP

While Madam Pomfrey accompanied Remus Lupin to St. Mungo's in order to receive a certificate issued by Head Healer O'Brian that he was cured from Lycanthropy, Harry resolved to return to the other dimension right away.

Professors McGonagall and Snape on the other hand decided to wait a few days to make sure that the Ministry would acknowledge that Remus Lupin was cured and would be re-installed as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor from the next school year onwards.

_'I just hope Mum and Dad will allow me to get some sleep without making a fuss,'_ Harry thought, when he entered the castle in the other dimension and walked towards his parents' quarters.

"Harry," Lily happily greeted him, carefully pulling him into a light hug. "I'm so happy to have you back son. Did everything go well?"

Harry laughed. "Sirius and Remus are both safe and cured," he replied, happily leaning into his mother's embrace.

"Well done son," James commended him. "You have no idea what it means to me. The only sad thing is that I can't go to see them."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You can write a letter to them and I'll hand it over when I return there before school begins again," he suggested, grinning.

"That's a good idea," his father agreed and immediately settled down to write his letters.

HP

Lily and Harry exchanged an exasperated look. "Harry, are you all right?" Lily suddenly asked. "You still don't look well."

Harry sighed. "I'm fine," he replied, automatically, and explained that he did not sleep much due to the excitement.

"Plus you're still suffering from the spell that Voldemort cast at you I suppose," Lily said, grimly and motioned Harry into his room. "Harry, I want to cast a thorough diagnostic spell in order to see what's wrong and if there's anything I can do," she said in a firm voice. "It'll take a while, but you don't have to stay awake. Just lie down and sleep."

"All right," Harry agreed, having too much of a headache to care what happened. He soon drifted off to sleep, unaware of the fact that Lily had to wait for almost twenty minutes, before a parchment emerged from the tip of her wand that was much longer than expected.

By the time Harry's mind returned to awareness, Lily was sitting on the edge of his bed reading a book.

"Mum," Harry whispered, feeling incredibly happy to have his mother with him.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Lily replied, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel better than I can remember having felt ever before," Harry said in surprise. "What happened?"

Lily let out a long sigh, before she explained, "My diagnostic spell showed several bones that had been broken and were improperly healed. This is now corrected. Then Professor Hufflepuff came and cast the counter spell to Voldemort's curse, and last not least you slept for a whole week."

"Wow," Harry replied in confusion. "What? A whole week?" he then realised. "Did McGongall and Snape come back in the meantime? Is Remus cleared from the werewolf list?"

Lily chuckled. "Yes, yes and yes to all questions," she confirmed. "Professors McGonagall and Snape have gone back already though in order to speak with the Minister of Magic and gain the guardianship over you in the magical and the Muggle world. With my notes about the abuse that you suffered at the Dursleys, where Professor Dumbledore had dumped you at that time, it shouldn't be a problem." Chuckling again, she added, "especially not since the Minister wants to award you the Order of Merlin and ask you to cure all the werewolves in Britain."

Harry sat up in excitement. "Only me or also Professor Snape?" he asked in suspicion. "I'm only going to accept anything if Professor Snape receives the same."

"Well then you have to tell that the Minister," Lily replied, smiling proudly at her son. "Why don't you write to him and just return to hand it to a school owl and come back here?"

"I'll do that," Harry decided and immediately set to compose a letter to the Minister of Magic, promising to deliver as many doses of the wolvescure as he was able to brew from the beginning of the next school year onwards under the conditions that the Minister would see to it that Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape would become his guardians in the magical and the Muggle world, that Remus Lupin would be re-installed as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, and that Professor Snape would also receive the Order of Merlin for the wolvescure potion, since they had brewed it together.

"I'll be back in an hour," Harry announced and headed towards the Portal. Hidden under his invisibility cloak, he climbed up to the owlery and handed his letter to Hedwig, before he returned to his parents' quarters in the other dimension.

_'I'm so happy that I discovered the Portal and get to know my parents,'_ he thought, happily. _'Mum is really amazing.'_

HP

When Harry accompanied his parents to dinner the following day, McGonagall and Snape were back and informed him that the Minister had floo called Professor McGonagall in order to speak with Harry and inform him that he agreed to his conditions and that he'd like to ask Harry to brew as many batches of the wolvescure as possible.

"We'll brew them together," Snape reassured him, "and the Minister told us that the Ministry will pay one thousand Galleons per potion."

"Per potion?" Harry enquired. "But that's a fortune."

The Potions Master smirked. "That maybe, but if you consider what it would cost them to feed the werewolves the Wolfsbane potion every month, it's a reasonable price," he explained, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Thank you Professor for doing this together with me," Harry said, gratefully, causing Snape to give him a sharp nod.

"Harry, Minerva and Severus," Rowena Ravenclaw suddenly jumped into the conversation. "I'd like the three of you to come to my husband's office tomorrow morning after breakfast if that's possible." Realising that the Potions Master cast her a questioning look, while the other two nodded their agreement, she explained, "We believe that we have found a way for you to get rid of Salazar's other heir; however, we need Minerva and Severus to cast the spell together with Harry."

"Is there nothing that we can do?" Lily queried, glancing at James.

"I'm afraid not dear," Rowena replied, smiling. "I think you already helped Harry a lot during the last week," she added in a soothing voice.

"That's true Mum," Harry agreed, thinking, _'I've never felt so well like since I woke up yesterday.'_

HP

In the morning, Harry and his two guardians visited the Founders in Godric's office, where Harry once again profusely thanked Salazar for the wolvescure potion.

"During the last three weeks, we have done some research in order to find a way for Harry to get rid of Voldemort," Godric finally spoke up. "Fortunately, we found a way. However," he added quickly in order to prevent everyone from getting their hopes up, "it's not a simple way of practising but it's going to take some preparation." Seeing that Harry and his guardians were hanging on his lips, he queried, "Do you know Melvin McGonagall from the fifteenth century?"

"Yes, I've once met him," McGonagall replied, looking questioningly at the Founder.

"During his life time at Hogwarts, Melvin McGonagall has invented the distance spell," Godric explained. "He found a way to cast a spell over a distance; however, the spell only works if performed by four heirs of us."

McGonagall, Snape and Harry exchanged a disappointed look. "Won't it be possible to cast it with three persons?" Harry was the first to speak up.

"According to Melvin it won't," Rowena replied, sighing, before Godric continued his explanation.

"Melvin was so kind and invented a spell for you based on his distance spell, which is truly amazing. The spell can be performed from Hogwarts, provided that you can cast it with four heirs. It gets rid of Voldemort along with all of his Horcruxes for good. As you can imagine, the spell affords a lot of magic and is not easy to cast, so that you'll have to ask Melvin McGonagall to practise with you."

"Excuse me sir, but why would it make sense to practise the spell if it needs four heirs to be cast?" Snape enquired, quirking an eyebrow.

Rowena suddenly smiled. "Because there are two more heirs of Godric and myself in this time." Seeing everyone look at her in apparent confusion, she informed them, "Not only is Albus Dumbledore a descendant of us, but also Hermione Granger is not muggleborn. She's a witch born after many generations of Squibs. However, so far she hasn't discovered the Portal, and we need her to come and practise together with you, if I understand correctly that you don't wish to involve the current Headmaster."

"No, certainly not. I'll go and speak with Hermione," Harry offered in confusion. _'Hermione not muggleborn?'_ he thought in disbelief. _'How come that she didn't find about it herself? She's supposed to know everything. I'd like it though, it would be so great to come here together with her.'_

"Harry, I'll accompany you," McGonagall offered. "Considering that you haven't learned to apparate yet, it might be easier if we went to see Ms. Granger together."

HP

While Snape involved Salazar in a detailed conversation about long lost potions, Harry and his Head of House quickly went by the Potters' quarters in order to inform them, before they returned to the other dimension through the Portal.

"I hope that the Grangers are at home and don't have any specific plans," McGonagall spoke up, while they walked down to the Apparition border.

"I hope Hermione's all right," Harry replied, thoughtfully. "If I remember correctly, she was also hurt during the fight at the Ministry."

Fortunately, it did not take long, before they arrived at the Grangers' home. McGonagall rang the door bell, and Harry inwardly sighed in relief when Hermione opened the door and immediately pulled him into a bear's hug.

"Professor, Harry," she blurted out, seemingly happy to see them.

"Ms. Granger, we're sorry to disturb you during your holidays," McGonagall spoke up, "but we have something urgent to discuss with you, if possible also with your parents if they're available."

"Did something happen?" Hermione asked, horrified.

"No my dear, on the contrary, it's good news, there's just something that we need your help with," McGonagall replied in a soothing voice.

"Oh well come in please. My parents are at work, but they should be back in about an hour," Hermione said and led her teacher and her best friend into the living room. "Will you please tell me what this is about instead of making me wait an hour?" she asked, looking pleadingly from the professor to Harry.

Harry returned a reassuring smile, before he glanced at his Head of House in expectation.

"Ms. Granger, only by chance have we received the information that you're not muggleborn but were in fact born after a long line of Squibs," McGonagall began to speak and, ignoring Hermione's gasp, continued, "In fact you're a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor just like myself."

Hermione stared at the professor with bewilderment. "But Professor, that's not possible," she stammered. "I'd surely have known. Harry is the heir of Gryffindor, but..." She slowly trailed off, noticing that Harry was wearing an amused expression.

"Calm down Mione, it's true," Harry threw in and told her about the Portal that he had only discovered by chance a few weeks ago, before McGonagall explained about the spell that they had to cast at Voldemort together.

Hermione jumped up from her seat. "Please give me five minutes to pack my luggage. As soon as I have explained the matter to my parents, I'll accompany you back to Hogwarts," she said, excitedly, before she hurriedly left the room.

_'That's my Mione,'_ Harry thought in amusement. _'Maybe that gives me the opportunity to be together with her without Ron. I'd like to ask her to become my girlfriend,'_ he mused.

HP

Hermione's parents were as shocked as their daughter but allowed the girl immediately to return to Hogwarts, knowing how much she loved her school, her Head of House and her best friend.

"Just don't forget to owl us regularly," Mrs. Granger instructed her daughter, before she released her from a big hug and allowed her to leave.

"I will," Hermione promised, smiling.

With a flick of her wand, McGonagall shrank Hermione's luggage, and the two students followed their professor out of the house and around a corner, before the teacher informed them that they were going to take the Knight Bus.

Hermione stared at the bus in amazement, as she had never seen it before. "This is just brilliant," she blurted out and began to ask so many questions that Harry was glad when they arrived after just one big jump.

_'Oh no,'_ Harry suddenly thought, groaning inwardly, when they entered the Hogwarts grounds. _'We should have spoken with Hogwarts and ask her to show Hermione the Portal beforehand. We'll have to go into the castle and speak with her first.'_

However, as soon as they approached the castle, Hermione pointed to the Portal and enquired, "Is that the Portal?"

Harry nodded in relief, and Hermione wanted to know why she had never noticed the Portal before. McGonagall and Harry explained everything to Hermione that they had missed telling her before, until they reached the Great Hall, where lunch had already begun.

HP

"Let's see if we can still get something to eat," McGonagall suggested and pulled her students over to the table, where she usually sat together with the Potters, Rowena and a few other friends.

"Mum, Dad, this is Hermione Granger, my best friend," Harry introduced the girl to his parents, causing them to cast Hermione genuine smiles.

"I'm very happy to get to know you, Hermione," Lily spoke up in a soft voice. "Harry has told me a lot about you."

"And I'm very happy to see you," Hermione replied, honestly, and explained how Harry had longed to meet his parents ever since she got to know him.

Lily offered Hermione to stay in a room in the Potters' quarters, and Hermione happily agreed, thanking her friend's mother profusely.

"Where's Severus?" Minerva suddenly asked, causing Rowena to groan.

"He seems to be not better than Salazar," she replied, shaking her head in annoyance. "Every day, Helga or I have to fetch him for the mealtimes, but today I thought it was all right since he was together with another adult and Helga must be busy in the hospital wing, considering that she hasn't shown up either."

"Severus is really bad," McGonagall agreed. "We also have to drag him out of his potions lab for the meal times, especially during the holidays."

HP

After lunch, the Founders called McGonagall, Snape, Harry and Hermione back to Godric's office, where they met Melvin McGonagall. He was a friendly, old wizard, who seemed very pleased to be able to help the small group with an important task in the twentieth century.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us," Hermione politely thanked the wizard, when they accompanied him to an empty classroom in order to practise the spell that he had invented for their purpose.

"You're very welcome," Melvin replied, gently, before he once again explained that the spell, which they were going to learn, was a distance spell that had to be cast from the Hogwarts grounds by four heirs of the Founders. He also informed them that if the victim of the spell was residing in the other dimension, then logically the spell had to be cast in the other dimension.

"How will we know that it worked, sir?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"That I don't know," Melvin said, regrettably. "I'm not acquainted enough with the situation. I only know that someone has to be killed including a certain number of Horcruxes."

"There might be one problem," Harry spoke up, pensively. "His wand and mine have the same phoenix feather core and don't work against each other. Does that matter in this case, considering that this is supposed a surprise attack and he can't see us?"

The adults remained thoughtful for a moment, before Snape finally broke the silence. "I can't imagine that it matters for the reason you mentioned; however, why don't you try if either of your parents' wand works for you? If so, it might be safer to use one of their wands for this occasion."

HP

Later in the evening, Harry tried out his parents' wands and found out that Lily's wand worked fairly well for him and he borrowed her wand for the time being, handing his own wand over to his mother in case she needed it.

During the rest of the week, the two teachers and two students practised Melvin's spell, before they decided to attack Voldemort very early on Saturday morning, when he was most likely asleep.

"On Saturday?" Lily asked in surprise, when Harry told her the news on Thursday evening. "You're going to come back right away though, aren't you?"

"Of course Mum," Harry replied, soothingly. "Don't worry Mum. Since it's a distance spell, Voldemort won't know who attacks him and above all he won't be able to fight back, so it's absolutely safe for us."

HP

Just when it became light on Saturday morning, the four heirs stepped through the Portal in determination. They stood next to each other with the students between the teachers, and on Snape's whispered "Now," they began to simultaneously cast the distance spell at Voldemort.

Mere instants after they had finished casting the spell, Harry's head exploded in pain and the world around him turned black.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, horrified.

"It's all right Ms. Granger, stay out of the way. We know what to do," the Potions Master quickly reassured the girl, before he and his colleague pointed their wands at the boy and cast a spell that the Founders had taught them, knowing that it would be necessary due to Rowena's prediction that Harry's scar had to be a Horcrux.

An instant later, Harry opened his eyes, looking around in confusion. "Is he gone?" he queried, holding his head with both hands in a faint attempt to get rid of the pain that was overwhelming.

"Here," Snape said, holding out a phial. "Drink."

Harry gratefully gulped down the headache potion, before he sighed in relief and handed back the phial. "Thanks a lot sir," he thanked the professor.

When he repeated his earlier question, Snape rolled up the left sleeve of his robes and stared at the now blank arm in disbelief. "Yes, he's gone along with the Dark Mark," he stated, slowly turning his eyes to view his colleague.

"Congratulation Severus," McGonagall said warmly. "Now you can finally live your life as you please."

"Potter, are you all right?" Snape queried, giving the boy a sharp look.

"Yes sir, thank you Professors and Mione, for helping me to get rid of that monster," Harry replied, still unable to believe his luck.

_'It was too easy to be true,'_ he mused, when he stepped back through the Portal after Hermione, while McGonagall and Snape went to inform the Headmaster.

HP

"Harry," Hermione suddenly spoke up, turning around to view him. "Do you know what day it is today?"

"Saturday," Harry replied, eyeing the girl in confusion. "And almost the happiest day in my life," he added, pensively.

"Almost?" Hermione queried. "Why only almost?"

Harry let out a long sigh, before he admitted in a small voice, "For this day to become the happiest, you'd have to become my girlfriend." He suddenly stared at the girl in shock at his own words. "Ah no, I mean..."

"I'd love to become your girlfriend," Hermione interrupted him, smiling. She leaned over and carefully captured his mouth with her lips.

Harry automatically answered the kiss, feeling happier than he had ever felt before.

When they finally parted, Hermione informed him, "As to why I asked what day it is today, it's your birthday. Happy Birthday Harry."

HP

Later the same day, the Potters, the Founders, Melvin McGonagall and the four heirs, who had vanquished Voldemort, held a huge party in the Room of Requirement. It was a demise party, a birthday party and an engagement party at the same time.

After a few hours of partying, McGonagall suddenly spoke up. "I believe that we must think about what to do with Professor Dumbledore." Seeing everyone but her colleague stare at her in surprise, she explained, "This morning, he was very upset upon realising that the four of us had vanquished Voldemort without him knowing anything in advance, just like when Remus was cured from Lycanthropy. " She let out a long sigh. "Should we tell him about the Portal and invite him here, considering that he is an heir just like everyone else here?"

"No." Snape was the first to reply. "He believes himself to be the centre of Britain's magical world, but eventually he'll have to realise that it won't work that way."

"He'll be happier if he stays where he is," Lily threw in. "He'd wish himself back there if he met me as often as just once, considering that he willingly sent my son to my abusive sister in spite of our clear instructions in our will."

"I think," Harry spoke up, "that if he was supposed to know about this dimension, Hogwarts would have already shown him the Portal. She'll have a reason for not showing it to him."

Everyone finally agreed with Harry's statement and was ready to put the topic aside, when Godric Gryffindor cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I personally believe, and I will tell him so from my portrait behind his desk, that in consideration of recent events, he should resign from his position as Headmaster and leave the post to my youngest heir, just like I will assign him the position as Deputy Headmaster here in this dimension."

Snape was the first to break the silence following Godric's announcement. "Harry will only be a sixth year after these summer holidays. How would he be able to fulfil the Headmaster's position while having to attend classes all day?"

"Harry's not even of age," McGonagall stated, looking at the Founder in confusion.

"If you, Severus, spent the next month teaching him, he'd be able to take his NEWTs in Potions by the end of the holidays," Salazar threw in. "I don't know about his other subjects, but with all three of you, Minerva, Hermione and Severus, as his Deputies, he'll surely manage."

"The fact that he's not of age doesn't matter," Godric replied. "As the heir of all four Founders, he's the owner of Hogwarts and as such entitled to be the Headmaster under the condition that Minerva, Severus and Hermione act as his Deputies."

"I agree," Rowena and Helga spoke up, simultaneously, causing the others to chuckle.

"Harry, would you accept the position at all?" McGonagall finally asked, giving the boy a sharp look.

Harry let out a long sigh. "If and only if you all believe that I'll be able to fulfil the position plus if all three of you agree to become my Deputies, I accept. I also need to brew many batches of the wolvescure potion though, so if someone would be willing to help me study during this summer in order to possibly take other NEWTs as well, I'd be very grateful."

"Harry," Hermione addressed him, eagerly. "I'm willing to become your Deputy along with Professors McGonagall and Snape, but could you see to it that one of your first tasks as Headmaster will be to set up a new position of a Research professor for the new subject Research. I'd like to do research here together with professors of all ages and teach some interesting knowledge to the students at Hogwarts in the other dimension. Also, I'd like to study together with you and if possible take some of the NEWTs in advance as well."

McGonagall and Snape both voiced their agreement, and the matter was set aside, when Godric promised to make his portrait speak with Dumbledore about his retirement.

HP

"Today was the happiest day in my life," Harry whispered to his mother, when she came to tuck him in for the night as usual.

"I'm happy for you, sweetie," Lily replied, gently. "And I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Mum," Harry replied, before he turned towards the wall with a happy smile playing on his lips, wowing to himself that in contrary to the old Headmaster, he'd never throw anyone out of Hogwarts if someone thought of Hogwarts as his or her home like he had done from the first time he entered it onwards. Lazily laying his hands against the wall, he whispered, "Hogwarts, thank you so much for being you. Thanks to you, I received what I always wanted, a family of my own and a home. I'm the happiest wizard in the world. Thank you so much for showing me the Portal this summer."

**The End**


End file.
